family fraud
by lolgg1998
Summary: ok i suck at summarys write this summary about 5 time in my head. i don't really know what to say since this is my first story ok lets just say that.. WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER STORY WHOOO please just keep reading and i'll upload more as soon as possib
1. Chapter 1

family fraud

Hi, i'm Natalie, i'm 19 years old and born into a so called "family."  
my life has been full of step moms, sister, brothers and dads. if your wondering why my parents like to go to court alot of the costody of me!  
I've been back and forth between them since i was about 3 yrs old this was up untill i was 7 when my dad left without a single note, mention, phone call or letter just up stakes a left.  
back them life was hard and i felt i need to get and bit of ease into my life, so my mom decided to move out of yorkshire. bad choice! we had no money dad had it all when he emptied the account two days before he left, so we got stuck in essex.

i'm a singer which kinda helps with the pain you know but a song writer with dyslexia ... puts me off completly but writing help which is why i have this diary, on the computer though, SPELL CHEck duh! see i'm not a complete dufus, smart cookie here, staring right a ya.  
writing though come with it's ups and downs like some things are so easy to write and sing about others tug at the heart strings and you burst out tears before you know it, like the subject of divore, break ups and love... the day my dad left was the i vowed nevver to sing of love if did does not exist i also vowed love would never worm it's way into my life and it never has. i hate my dad and hate is a strong word and you should never say it about your family but he doesn't give a DAMN ABOUT ME AND MY MOM SO WHY SHOULD'T I SAY IT, sorry my dad get me so air rated i could kill someone, i guess underneath all this hate is and girl who just hurts and need someone to love her more than anything in the world, but this hate and anger hides her and never lets her out beacuse she afraid she'll get hurt to. but the hate and anger listen one day and decided so more hate was to control anymore...

this is where our story starts...


	2. Chapter 2

I just turned 18 and need to get out of cheap and tacky Essex and start anew with my fully profound hobby and lifestyle. Being. A. writer.

I know what you thinking a girl with dyslexia how on high heaven is she ever going to write a book we folks I am I if you've got a problem with it don't bother me go bother someone else!

when dad decided to give me a saving bond when I was born it actually helped because with that money I am going to move to *drum roll please* ... LONDON

I just with so much things going on there I feel I can finally breath, there so much inspiration just looking at it on the web but I just can't wait to experience it myself!

Today is moving day. All week I've had my mom behind me while packing, lecturing me as go about my business telling me "there no way you are leaving me" hence me telling her "I think I already I am mom"

Sometimes I find unpacking things out of boxes.

_**flashback**_

* * *

Like early yesterday morning (by early I mean early 5! in the morning 5! 5!) I went out to Starbucks to get a mocha chino (mm my favourite and I think I'll be getting one these every day in London!) I walk through the door quietly since I'd expect my mom to still be sleeping since my early stint but I hear the sound of boxes and muttering. this is where I usually sigh and shout but it is my mum and well I lived with her for 18 years, she's goanna miss me who's mom wouldn't maybe this is just what mom go through just before they leave.

Anyway I walked in to find a mess of a person with mascara cascading down her face and it turns out the box she opened was our family album. I lent down out took it out of her shacking hands, wiped her face with my blink-182 hoodie and hugged into her chest we sat for about half an hour till she finally pulled herself together and started back up with the silence treatment.

**_end of flashback_**

* * *

So anyway today is moving day and I was busy packing with mom glaring at me from the 5 step of the stairs, sighing I went to put the last of my boxes in the back of my Toyota RAV4 5-Dr 2.2 D-4D XTR 5dr and went back into the hallway. Mom moved down and stood on the bottom step so she was about 5 inches taller than me, I'm guessing it to intimidate me but so far I'm trying not to laugh.

With each step she came down she said "well, well, well" at the bottom step she said in the most babyish voice she could find "so, does someone think there moving to London then"

she gave me a look you would give a one year old to laugh. I chuckled to myself and sarcastically said, playing at mums game aka in a baby voice

"yes, I think I am" nodding like a 2 year old. Mum glared and lent in close, still trying to intimidate me (not very good though, because I'm about to go into fits of giggles)

"I don't think you are" she said in a very loud whisper and a nasty voice.

I looked at her disgustingly and just raising my voice i said "really mom, really, today of all days, todays meant to be happy where you congratulate me of being brave and … mature, I can't believe you'd even stoop that low, where the carol I know, the mom I know, be brave mom, for me, you don't think I'm scared too, I'm moving away from you, the longest we've ever been away from each other was about a night, when I was stupid enough to get lost in marks and spencer's and ended spending 5 hours in the lost child department"

I was forcing back tears and laughing at the same time, hoping mom would do the same, just as I was about to carry on, mom looked at me with worried eyes and I could tell something was wrong, probably just human nature, like said she is goanna miss me. She burst into tears and pulled me into a hug, she held me so tightly I couldn't move my arms which were now awkwardly wedged to the side of me.

She pulled me forcefully forward, so I was looking her directly in the eye,

"Natalie I can't let you go" she sighed and spoke again in a more worried voice,

I frown at her, trying to process what was coming next,

"you see at the same time you were born 2 minutes later your brother was born, now-don't-go-shouting-I'm-sorry-they-took-him-away-because-your-farther-didn't-want-him-and-he'd-already-sorted-out-a-foster-home" she said in all in one go after she took a big breath a looked at me like I was going to shout,

I started breathing very deeply and loud and fast I was hyperventilating, and took a big gulp of air and then exhaled low and loud to prevent hyperventilating.

Still inhaling air and the releasing it slow and loud a couple of times I tried to figure out why this had anything to do with me going to London, I put my hands on my head, sighed and slowly said

"mom what has this to do with me going to London" bringing my hands down to my side then placing them on her shoulders I slightly balanced my weight on her and looked her in the eye and asked the question again.

She had just said something that I was not expecting and everything went fuzzy and every sound went quiet.

I turned to my mom and hugged her goodbye, still in my dazed state I opened the door to go out to were my mom was suddenly standing in front of me, as I was much taller that her I pushed her gently out the way, she was still shouting, trying to prevent me going, I tuned back to see her clutching her dressing gown around her, so the neighbours wouldn't think anything bad about her, she shouted some stuff at me which in my dazed state my mind didn't process, I opened the car door and started the engine, I drove according to the sat-nav with the words my mom had just told me over and over again, and about three streets later my head pounding giving me a headache, but still with the words my mom had earlier told me, the words a person would never expect to hear in their life.

"Your. brother. is. Dougie. Poynter."

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing heavily for a few minutes, I started the engine once more. It wasn't the fact my brother was Dougie Poynter, that really famous guy in the band mcfly and has had 7 number one singles. Man what am I kidding that is what this is all about you know you were a mom I don't think you'd let you r daughter idolise her brother, which if you're wondering I did I had about 5 poster of him on my wall , but I mean leave that fact out to the only other person in your life.

Sighing I slip in blink-182's cd take off your pants and jacket, had hum along to track 3 first date.

A few hours later I slip in mcfly album radio active, and sing the words to the first track, thinking is it possible what mom was afraid of? That I could actually meet Dougie Poynter? Maybe but I doubt it, why would anyone famous talk me.

Soon after that I had arrived at my destination, so London's ….. London I suppose but if you're looking for a flat in London If it say "light and airy" I think they no roof or windows!

What am I goanna do I've got no place to stay, no money, or no alternative, I mean I could go back to my mom's but she'll just give me lip about how she was right, that London would not suit me, and I was wrong.

I got out my car and looked at my neighbourhood, this is worse than where I lived in Essex, I walk up to my door and put the key into the lock, half way before the key goes fully in the door falls off in already rusty hinges and fall straight down on the floor in a cloud of dust displaying the apartment to me.

Staring in shock with my mouth wide open I whimper in shock and walk forward's still staring in front of me, not caring what I trod on. When you first walk into the flat there is no walls door furniture or bathroom or even just rooms the whole floor is covered in plaster and parts of wall which explains why there no walls, the precious owners must have knocked them down.

I said out "there is no way in hell I was staying here" walk back over the rusty red door and in one swift move picked the door up and slammed it close.

Running fast the loud crashing noise persuaded me to turn around. My whole body shacking scared of what I was going to find behind me. I slowly turned my head to the left my back still facing the place where the noise had come from. It must have been so loud that the neighbours were coming out there houses shacking their fists at me.

I slowly turned around to face my house. The whole building had fallen down! I gasped in shock. And stood to see that the rusty red door was the only thing standing, mocking me as my mind started to shut down out of pure shock things went fuzzy and black the next thing I knew my head had hit the floor…

To be continued…..


End file.
